


(and you shall love him) till death do you part

by issei



Series: Kikuro Month 2015 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issei/pseuds/issei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've never attended a real chinese traditional weddings haha. i just read the book 'mao's last dancer' and kind of mesmerised with the first chapter, which described everything of this so i just memorized the steps and kind of insert different characters in it. have no idea how to turn the character's name into chinese name orz. absolutely own nothing of this story!</p>
    </blockquote>





	(and you shall love him) till death do you part

**Author's Note:**

> i've never attended a real chinese traditional weddings haha. i just read the book 'mao's last dancer' and kind of mesmerised with the first chapter, which described everything of this so i just memorized the steps and kind of insert different characters in it. have no idea how to turn the character's name into chinese name orz. absolutely own nothing of this story!

Musik bertabuhan. Ia hanya bisa melihat kepada pakaiannya sendiri ke bawah, berlapis-lapis dan panjang, dan sedikit samar bayang-bayang sementara ia diarak di jalan utama desa itu. Sedikit mengayun, dan kadang ia berusaha menggerakkan kakinya yang sudah berhenti pertumbuhannya, sudah terikat, mati rasa di bawah beban tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia tidak menangis.

Sebelum ia pergi, selagi semua orang menarik-mengepasnya dalam sutra, mendandaninya, ibunya menyentuh dagunya, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata yang sedih, namun diberanikan. Agar ia tidak khawatir. "Kau anak yang berani," katanya. "Jangan mempermalukan nama keluarga kita."

Ibunya tahu, dari matanya yang sejernih langit dan terlihat tenang seperti kolam, ia menyembunyikan banyak hal. Tapi ibu telah melakukan baginya banyak hal. Mengikat kakinya, untuk satu contoh. Menghentikannya dari berlari.

Tapi walaupun kakinya terikat dan ia tidak bisa berlari, atau bersembunyi di dahan pohon sebebas dulu, ibunya tahu dari resolusi di matanya, ia tidak menyukai sedikitpun dari perayaan yang diatur ini. Mak comblang yang menjadi dewa yang menentukan kemana hidupnya dibawa selanjutnya. Ia harus meninggalkan keluarganya: saudara-saudaranya, kamarnya, dan pohon persik favoritnya, demi seorang pria yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui selanjutnya.

Tapi, demi ibunya, Tetsuya menelan semua komentar, semua rasa sakit, dan membuat dirinya bisu, beku. Tak tergapai. Ia duduk dengan tegak dan mengunyah nasi sesuai ritual. Menyerahkan dan mengantongi berpasang sumpit yang diukir dan dicat berwarna-warni (seolah ia masih anak-anak dan mengulum sisa nasi, kini ia dihadapkan atas ritual untuk permohonan bagi para dewa agar segera mengandung anak laki-laki).

Ia membalik cermin dua sisi yang ia bawa untuk melihat ke masa depan, pikirnya. Masa depan yang sama sekali belum pasti. Karena Tetsuya tidak pernah percaya akan segala hal dari pandangan pertama. Dan kini, mereka bahkan menutup wajahnya agar tidak terlihat. Iring-iringan, kini hampir sampai ke pintu gerbang keluarga bangsawan Seijuuro, dan menurunkannya. Ia diantar oleh ibunya, tangan yang berkapalan dari ayahnya. Bakal calon suaminya berpakaian biru, bisik ibunya, ia terlihat tampan. Tetsuya bertekad tidak peduli akan seperti apa wajahnya.

Mereka berdua dilepas, untuk membungkuk sampai ke tanah, kepada seorang pendeta, sementara puisi dan amsal dibacakan. Tak lama seseorang menyentuh bawah kakinya dengan besi yang hangat, membuatnya mengedip. Ia, yang sementara ini buta, ditutupi tudung putih, sedikit tersandung dan tangan suaminya--adalah perasaan yang baru. Tidak sekeras tangan ayahnya karena ia akan menikahi seorang dari keluarga kaya. Tetsuya berandai-andai apabila orang ini akan jauh berbeda dengan ayahnya, yang hemat kata, dan lebih suka berkeringat, bekerja. Ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya dari menebak, sementara mereka akhirnya lewat, hingga ia menyerahkan sumpit itu dan mereka menelan mi serta minum arak dari beras dari gelas satu sama lain, bersilang.

Tirai dari matanya dibuka dan ia bertemu dengan sepasang mata yang tidak berwarna sama. Ganjil. Warna rambutnya seperti musim gugur yang membara, sehangat api tadi yang tidak dapat ia lihat. Senyum yang sedikit arogan--mungkin percaya diri--tapi walaupun dengan semua warna-warna itu, Tetsuya merasa dingin.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu," katanya. Senyumnya masih terpatri, senyum bangsawan yang dingin. Tangannya terlalu halus. Tetsuya berpikir mengenai hari-hari yang akan datang, hingga tahun-tahun yang jauh, dimana orang ini--akan menjadi bagian baru yang melekat, seperti noda di kain putih. Seperti bekas luka.

Ia melepas genggaman tangannya dan tidak berkata apa-apa, tidak tersenyum. Suami-nya kini tidak berkomentar. Mereka menerima semua ucapan salam dan mengagumi kecil kakinya, sementara ia berwajah datar, pendiam, melindungi dirinya dan berharap kalau-kalau melihat sepasang mata cokelat dan rambut pirang ganjil dari antrian. Orang itu tidak pernah datang, padahal, ia ingin ada sedikit keributan, sedikit angin topan, yang mampu membawanya dengan kaki-kaki cacatnya pergi.

Di hari-hari selanjutnya, Tetsuya setengah menghiraukan godaan dari keluarga barunya, dan sebelum suaminya mengambil dirinya, ia berusaha menanggalkan anak perempuan kecil itu. Melupakan sosok dirinya yang bermain di hutan dengan teman sepermainannya; karena ini tentang seorang anak laki-laki lain yang beranjak dewasa dan tidak dijodohkan dengannya. (Ketika tangannya yang kasar menggenggamnya, ia sedikit mirip ayah, tentang hatinya yang masih lunak dan tidak keras seperti sekarang.)

Sementara Akashi adalah definisi aristokrat, ia putih, bahkan lebih putih darinya, jarang bermandi matahari. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan presisi dan matanya yang berkobar, tak lepas. Tetsuya menyembunyikan isakannya di sela hela yang gemetar dan menyerah.

(Ia tidak pernah berhasil, toh, melupakannya. )


End file.
